Hidden Desires of Besaid Beach
by Tidus Eternity Yuna
Summary: COMPLETE! ONE SHOT! Forget the light fluff. If you're looking for a hard lemon, then this one shot is for you. Join Tidus and Yuna and Rikku in this heated love scene on Besaid Beach.


**Check out my newly uploaded videos of the Final Fantasy series. There's more of them to come. The link to my youtube channel can be found in my profile. If you have amvs, add me, like and comment my videos and I will return the favor.**

**Well, on with the story and don't forget to read and review. Your thoughts are well appreciated more then you know.**

Nightfall slowly approached all of Besaid as the setting sun slowly lowered to the ground. The stars were becoming visible and began to twinkle brightly across the sky. The water of the sea rushed upon the shore of Besaid Beach, caressing a pair of dainty feet that were pushed down into the warm sand. Rikku moaned in delight, tilting her head back with a smile as she soaked up the remaining rays of the sun when she was suddenly greeted with a blow to the back of her head by a blitzball and she yelled out.

"OW!" Rikku squealed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry!" called out a familiar voice.

Rikku just rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she looked behind her only to see her friends. "What are you guys doing?"

"Walking around bored out of our minds." Tidus replied as he and Yuna approached the spunky Al Bhed. "Mind if we join you?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Plenty of beach to go around."

Yuna sat next to Rikku, resting herself against the back of her elbows as she sighed with a smile and looked out at the setting sun. "It's so beautiful here." Tidus laid on his side next to Yuna, resting against his left elbow. The strap of Yuna's gold swim suit glided down the side of her arm, which looked amazing against her fine, tanned skin. Rikku then sat up, sliding her feet around as the wind caressed her golden trestles that shined beautifully against the sun. The bottom of her red swimsuit had almost came untied and upon seeing this, she untied it and began to tie it back together. This had certainly captured Tidus' attention and he couldn't take his eyes of Rikku for a moment in time. Everything appeared to be in slow motion to him. The way Rikku's hair whipped against the wind, the sun shining against her well toned body and her tan made her look on fire against the beaming rays of the sun. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, her eyes slowly rising and that's when Tidus quickly looked away. Rikku didn't even notice that Tidus had looked at her in such a manner and didn't think he ever would. She then laid back down and got comfortable where she then noticed that Yuna's strap had fallen over her shoulder and took it upon herself to fix the problem. She slowly glided her finger under the soft material of Yuna's strap and glided it back up her arm. Yuna glanced at her cousin only to smile at her. Tidus saw that was well and had to take a deep breath.

"Who would have thought that the sun would still be this hot?" Yuna announced, gliding her hand down her body as she outlined her every curve. Her fingertips were now indeed wet with her own sweat.

Rikku had saw what Yuna had just done as well as Tidus. "How hot is it, Yunie?"

Yuna looked at Rikku. "Very hot." Yuna then felt a pair of lip upon her shoulder and a hand glide around her waist. She closed her eyes, breathing seductively as she felt his tongue trace its way from her shoulder to the side of her neck where open mouthed kisses were placed. Yuna turned to face Tidus, greeting him with heated kisses of allurement and sultry desire. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning her head back as he trailed his heated kisses down her heated, trembling body. Rikku watched carefully and found herself very tempted by the situation at hand. So tempted that she had to have a taste of the of the ecstasy herself. She moved closer to Yuna and Tidus, gently caressing Tidus' face as she leaned in with a kiss all her own. At first the kiss was simple, for Rikku wasn't sure how they would feel about her joining them, but Tidus immediately deepened the kiss for he was so turned on by Rikku wanting to join him and Yuna in their moment of love making. Yuna smiled, wanting in on the fun as she moved closer. She ran her fingers through Rikku's hair who turned to her. Tidus breathed seductively as he watch them. Yuna moved her lips over Rikku's very seductively, tracing the outline of them with her tongue. Rikku also traced the outline of Yuna's lips with her tongue and soon greeted each other with a very passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining in a heated dance of seduction. Rikku then felt some strong arms glide around her waist and down to the inner part of her thighs. She gasped, moaning softly as she felt Tidus touch her most sensitive area. They way he would touch her and the place he chose to do so told Rikku that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing and she found this very enticing. He trailed open mouthed kisses along side the back of her neck, allowing his hands to roam freely, which found their way back up onto the top of her thighs only to untie the bottom sides of her swim suit that fell freely from her. Rikku continued to kiss Yuna, reaching around and untying the back of her swim suit. She then glided Yuna's top off of her only to lower her lips to her left breast. Yuna moaned softly as she watch Rikku flick her tongue across her nipple only to lick it in a circular motion. Tidus continued to touch Rikku, his breath hot against her flesh. She was beginning to respond to his touch and in this alone he found certain pleasure.

Heated passion and desire was evident between the three lovers at this very moment. Never had they experienced anything such as this, which was both enticing and exciting. Rikku was finding out first hand just how good Tidus was, for his experience was beyond any that she had ever endured before. Her body trembled with pleasure and her heart raced with desire. This experience was certainly new to Yuna who in fact found this to be fun and very hot. It wasn't certain whether or not Tidus has done something like this before, but from the way he was beginning to please both girls, it was evident enough that maybe he had. The sand was hot against their flesh, the water cool to the touch as it rushed ashore against them. The setting sun had almost completely set, making the sky appear to be on fire, however, it wasn't the only thing on fire right now, for the passion was on fire between Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus.

Yuna placed opened mouthed kisses upon the side of Tidus' neck who had his eyes closed and was savoring each and every kiss he felt upon his skin. Lowering her hands, she unsnapped and unzipped his jean shorts and glided her hand inside. Tidus moaned, his breathes deep and uneven as Yuna touched him in an intimate manner where seconds later he gently lowered her onto the wet, heated sand below them where he then trailed his tongue down her body, placing a few opened mouthed kisses along the way. He lowered the bottom of her swimsuit off of her as he continued to go down. Yuna rested her body against her elbows, watching Tidus' every move. A few touches here and a few kisses there made her body scream and she instantly responded to him. Her moans were deep and seductive, her breathes quick and uneven. Rikku placed a timid kiss to Yuna's cheek who returned one to her lips only to lay back on the wet sand. Yuna then moistened her lips as Rikku slowly sat over her. Rikku closed her eyes, savoring the rush of ecstasy that had began to flood her body. Although inexperienced, Yuna was certainly making Rikku feel the desire and pleasure her body craved.

Tidus could tell that Yuna was more than ready for him by the way her body responded to just his touch now, for she dug her nails into Rikku's thighs once she felt him inside of her. And he was going to meet her every desire before the thought of stopping even dared to cross his mind. Rikku moaned in delight, grasping Yuna's hands tightly as she moved her body in harmony with Yuna's movements. Tidus certainly felt like he was in a world all his own and he was more than turned on by the situation at hand. His movements were deep and slow, however, were beginning to become much quicker and harder. Never had he been rough with Yuna as he was getting now. Their moans were very deep and uneven as was their breathing. The feelings of pleasure and desire were beyond their control, for it rushed through them like a raging storm. Yuna held Rikku against her tightly, tasting her ravishing desires that had erupted from within her. Their moans softened as did their breathing. Rikku moved away from Yuna slowly, her body trembling from alluring experience. Yuna sat up, greeting Tidus with a passionate, hungry kiss. Rikku nuzzled her nose against Tidus' nose, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. Tidus looked at the two beautiful beings before him and was unsure of what to think, however, he felt the feeling of satisfaction within himself. A mixture of emotions ran through Yuna. She was surprised by what had happened yet very pleased in more ways than one. All three had experienced the hidden desires of Besaid Beach.


End file.
